The Wedding
by DowagerInTraining
Summary: Sequel to The Question. Mr Moseley and Phyllis Baxter finally tie the knot. A simple little feel good tale. The Downton Wedding that should have been, but never quite was. Cannon compliant.


The Wedding

The day dawns fair, as everyone had hoped it would. Moseley is up early, as is his custom, even through the school holidays. Unlike his pupils he does not sleep in, always able to fill his day with books that needed reading, work that needed marking, a house that needed putting to order, a garden that needed attending… A busy mind always relishes a busy life and Moseley's is still perpetually active. Although today, it was peaceful, almost serene.

He sits in the bay window of his little cottage, drinking his morning tea, watching the village come to life. A few people bustle in and out of the church, sweeping steps, carrying flowers. A little glow lights within him when he realises that these preparations are all for his benefit. Soon, there will be a small but significant gathering there, of friends, colleagues, his equals and social betters, all to celebrate the happiest day of his life.

There is a rap at the back door, suddenly. Setting down his cup, Moseley goes to answer the door.

Outside he finds Billy, now aged fourteen and apprenticed to the gardens at Downton Abbey. Billy, who had been in his first class two years ago, who had admitted that his father was the gardener at Skelton Park after Moseley had told the class about his background in service.

"Morning Mr Moseley, sir," the lanky teenager smiles at his old teacher. "Lord Grantham asked me to bring these down for you, from the gardens at the Abbey. He thought you might like to have them to wear today, for you and the rest of your party, he said."

Billy holds out a box of white roses, neatly trimmed and fixed with safety pins. Buttonholes.

A lump wells in Moseley's throat.

"How very kind Billy. Thank you, thank you very much."

"Not a bit of it sir. And many good wishes to you on this day. We all hope you'll be very happy sir."

Moseley makes his goodbyes before the emotion threatens to overwhelm him. He had thought that two handkerchiefs in his pockets would be sufficient for today, but for the first time, he begins to think that some spares would be wise choices.

* * *

Up at the abbey, Phyllis Baxter is also awake, but hadn't risen yet. Mrs Hughes had insisted that she should have the whole day off, and it is nice not to have to rush out of bed, but she is beginning to get restless.

On the back of the door hung her wedding dress, a gift from Lady Grantham. Baxter recognised it, of course, as one her ladyship had worn in the past, but she was thrilled with how the refitting had turned out. Heavy velvet, steely grey in colour, with soft chiffon details around the sleeves. Baxter had taken some money from her savings to buy long gloves to match, and a grey handbag, and a neat grey hat to finish the ensemble. Of course she couldn't afford the strings of beautiful white and black pearls that Lady Grantham had accessorised the dress with originally, but a string of white beads tied in a knot would do the trick.

There's a tap at her door.

"Hello?" Baxter reaches for her robe and scrambles out of bed, crossing to open the door. She almost falls over when she sees Lady Grantham waiting outside.

"My lady!"

"I'm sorry to disturb you so early Baxter, but I wanted to make sure I saw you before you go down to the church. I've brought a gift for you, something to wear, I'm hoping I'm not too late to add something to your outfit, as something borrowed…"

"Not at all my lady, although the dress is already something borrowed…"

"Not a bit of it! The dress is something old but it is a gift to you my dear, nobody should have to give back their wedding dress. Although I will have to ask for these back once the day is over…"

Lady Grantham holds out a small leather box. Hesitant, Baxter takes it and slides open the catch, opening it up.

"Oh, your ladyship…"

Inside there lies a pair of pearl drop earrings. Long silver filigree holders, with a single large pearl at the bottom of each. Simple, but stunning.

Baxter looks up to meet Lady Grantham's face with a stunned expression.

"I don't know what to say, other than thank you. Thank you so much."

"You are quite welcome. You have taken exemplary care of my jewellery for many years Baxter, and I don't quite know how I'm going to do without you once you move out from the Abbey. I only hope that you'll be willing to come back and help me get ready for special occasions"

"Of course your ladyship, of course I will."

"But for now…" Lady Grantham turns as footsteps echo down the passage. "This is your special day, and I wish you every joy of it. I look forward to seeing you in the church later."

And with that, she retreats, to allow Anna in with the tea tray for Phyllis, and is gone.

"What on earth did she want?" says Anna, astounded to see her ladyship on the servant's floor.

"To loan me something. I'm all set now. The dress is something old, the hat and gloves are new. These are something borrowed…"

"Oh how beautiful! Have you got something blue?"

Baxter smiles. "Forgetmeknots, and bluebells, in the bouquet. Will they be enough?"

"Oh I think so," Anna smiles in return. "I certainly think so."

* * *

Moseley hopes that his bride is being spoilt. He has no doubt that the staff will rally around her to make her day truly special. It is strange to him having the morning to himself, he's so used to the rush and bustle of getting to school. His own suit has been laid out, pressed and cleaned with immense care, shoes neatly polished, his buttonhole box in the kitchen. The notes for his little speech were in his pocket, and the wedding ring for Phyllis was neatly stowed in a small velvet bag ready to give to his best man.

There had only been one choice really, when it came to best man. They had had their ups and downs through the years, but when the chips were truly down, they had always come through for each other.

The familiar step-and-tap came down the garden path and Mr Moseley smiles to himself as he hears the familiar knock at the door. John Bates is beaming with pride as he lets him into the little cottage.

"All set for the day, Mr Moseley?"

"Oh I do think so Mr Bates. Here … young Billy sent these down for us to wear today, from Lord Grantham's garden."

After all, thinks Moseley, as John fixes the button hole for him, when he had been struggling to make ends meet after losing his job as Valet to the late Mr Matthew, it had been John Bates who had stepped up to help him with that enormously generous gift of £30. He had never forgotten that gesture, sure as he would be to his dying day that he never loaned out that sum of money. He did not know what trick John had used to obtain his signature, but so many years had passed now that it wasn't important. What was important was knowing that both he and Phyllis had friends that they would always be able to count on in John and Anna Bates, just as they had been able to count on Moseley and Baxter to prove John's innocence in that desperate battle against Inspector Vyner.

John is sat smiling to himself, button hold pinned neatly in place.

"Does this bring back memories of your own wedding day?"

"A little. Mine and Anna's was hasty, but it was perfect for us, as what we wanted. Small, very quiet, no fuss. I wish I could have given her a church wedding, but it just wasn't possible. I'm glad that you can both enjoy this today though. It suits you both, to be so honoured and celebrated."

"I'm not sure we've done anything to deserve it."

"You've both done more than you know."

The two men sit and stare at each other, brimming over with emotion and things that cannot be said, because the words are lost in their own shared history.

"Where's little Bobby today?"

"He'll be in the nursery, up at Downton. Lady Mary arranged it all, so that Anna and I could attend the wedding. He's still a little too young to last the day really."

"I'm sure Nanny will take it all in her stride."

"She usually does. Now come on, you don't want to be late for your own wedding…"

Locking the door behind him, Moseley is struck for a moment by the thought that he will never have to unlock the door to the place again. It is a comforting thought.

* * *

He paces up and down the servant's hall, waiting for her to come down. He was amazed that she'd asked him to be part of the ceremony at all, let alone to walk her down the aisle, especially given the age difference between them. But as she'd said when she persuaded him, he had known her longer than anyone else in the house, they were part of each other's childhoods as well as working lives. And he does, quite literally, owe her his life, so there was nothing he could say to refuse the request.

"Mr Barrow?"

There she is, with Anna following behind her. She looks beautiful. Years younger, with her makeup done and her hair set into soft side curls. The blue flecks in the flowers add just the right note of colour. All in all, it's very nicely done.

"Miss Baxter…" he offers her his arm, with a genuine smile. "Or, soon to be Mrs Moseley."

"Is the wagonette waiting for us?"

Now it's time for his surprise.

"Not exactly… come with me…"

Outside, a car is waiting. A large four door one, with gleaming headlamps and shining royal blue panels. Anna recognises it immediately as one of Mr Branson's new models.

"Thomas, what is this…?"

"Your chariot awaits my lady…"

Thomas reaches in through the window to pull out an old battered chauffeur's cap, Mr Branson's old one from before the war. He opens the back door and hands in both Anna and Phyllis.

Clambering into the front behind the wheel, he toots importantly, reducing the ladies to giggles.

"Thomas, how did you ever arrange this?"

He likes that she's calling him Thomas. It reminds him of when they were young together. He wants to be her friend today, not her boss.

"It's a wedding present from Mr Branson and Mr Talbot. They've agreed to lend it to me, to take you to the church. Mr Branson will collect it and drive it back after the reception is over. He's given me a few catch up lessons in the last month or so."

Phyllis is beaming with pleasure to think that such a loving and kind conspiracy has been going on right under her nose. What a glorious surprise. In some style and splendor, the little party are born away down to the church in the village…

* * *

Sitting at the front of the church, Moseley can't resist turning around to see the pews filling up with soe many familiar faces. There's Mr Dawes from the school, flanked by some of his former pupils. Charlotte Webber and her parents are sat behind him, the first girl he ever sent to Grammar School. She's doing very well by all accounts, top of her class for history so her teachers have told him… Doctor Clarkson soon joins them, tilting his hat to wish Moseley well on his special day.

Now here comes the party from the Abbey. Lord and Lady Grantham, and with them are Lady Mary and Mr Talbot, and Mr Branson too. He and Miss Baxter had sent invitations to Lady Edith and Lord Hexham, but sadly they were unable to make it, although Lady Edith had sent them a beautiful wedding gift, the full set of Encyclopedia Britannica for Moseley's study. Unpacked and set forth on his shelves, it makes an impressive spectacle certainly, and it is something that Moseley will cherish for the rest of his days.

Old Lady Grantham has arrived, with Lord and Lady Merton. He's glad that both of those ladies have been able to come. They have been strong champions and supporters over the years. He's pleased to count them among his allies, even if the social status gap between them will never left him think of them as 'friends'.

The staff have arrived too, with Mr and Mrs Carson, or Mrs Hughes as she is still known in her capacity as housekeeper. The maids and hall boys fill up the pew, and behind them are the party from Yew Tree Farm. Daisy is there, sitting beside Andy, who's holding her hand. Moseley suspects there might be another wedding to celebrate next year. Possibly even two weddings, given that Mr Mason arrives with Mrs Patmore and hands her into the pew beside him, rather than her joining the Carsons.

There's only a handful left now, and as soon as he sees Anna scurry into the church and take her seat beside the Carsons, he knows that the moment is soon to arrive. He turns to John Bates, who claps him on the shoulder for luck. Any minute now …

* * *

The car safely stowed, Anna has straightened out Phyllis's dress and dashed down the path to join the rest of the congregation. Now it's just she and Thomas who need to make the walk down the path and up the aisle.

"All set Miss Baxter?"

"Absolutely Mr Barrow…"

The music is almost her undoing. After some discussion with Mr Travis, she and Joseph had decided on Beethoven's Ode To Joy for her walk down the church aisle. It's a beautiful piece, one that means a lot to both of them, yet doesn't remind everyone of the weddings that have come out from the Abbey over the years. Much like Mrs Hughes, Phyllis wanted to have her own day, rather than to have it focused on the Crawley family.

There are the bottom of the Aisle, Joseph is waiting for her, his grin so wide and impressive that it could rival the sun. In his eyes, she feels truly beautiful. Her eyes sparkle and her face glows with happiness. Even Thomas is reaching for a handkerchief after he joins her hand with the bridegroom's and slips into the pew beside Anna.

The words are beautifully familiar, and yet still deeply personal.

"With this ring, I thee wed, with my body, I thee worship…"

"To love and to cherish, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health…"

All of a sudden, it comes to a close, and she and Joseph are walking back down the aisle, wreathed in smiles, beaming to greet all of their friends. Joseph doesn't even realise until they're out of the church that Mr Dawes has disappeared.

* * *

"Downton School, salute!"

The headmaster's voice rings loud and clear, as outside the church every child is lined up down the path, alongside many former members of the classes. Billy and Charlotte scurry behind the lines to take their place near the gates. At the prearranged signal, every child raises an arm, their scrubbed clean hands gripping a pencil or ruler, forming a guard of honour for their beloved teacher and his bride.

Later on, Joseph knows that this memory will move him to tears of joy, but for now, there are only smiles, and there is only happiness. A short walk later, they are ensconced in the school house, ready to greet all of their guests.

There are a few moments that stick out. The handshakes from Lord Grantham and Mr Talbot. The kiss on the cheek from Lady Mary, and from Lady Merton, who will forever be Mrs Crawley to Moseley. The toast raised by Mr Dawes, and the moving speech by John Bates as best man, which draws tears from many of the ladies as he speaks about the honourable nature and cherished friendship of Mr Moseley and how he could not have found a better bride than the loyal and nurturing Miss Baxter, now Mrs Moseley. But it is Joseph's speech that will remain in the minds of all of the guests long after the flowers are removed and the cake is eaten up.

"My dear friends," he begins simply. "I can't begin to tell you how much it means to me, to both of us, that you are all here to share today with us. From the highest family in the land, to the oldest families in the village, we're honoured to share our day with you."

The matrons from the village look and nod approvingly to each other. In just those few words, Mr Moseley has put them on an equal footing with the great lords and ladies from the Abbey.

"Phyllis and I have taken the long road to the altar, it is true. We've been friends and colleagues for many years, we've worked alongside each other and supported each other through many trials. I had always believed she would be my friend for years to come. But the truth is she gave me a very precious gift which changed everything. She gave me strength, and courage. She made me believe in myself. And without that, I never would have gathered the nerve to make the changes in my life which have brought me here today. It is because of her that I am a teacher. And it is because of her that I found the nerve to ask her to be more than my friend. It is because of her, in every way, that I am a married man today. Without her in my life, I would not be the person I am. I certainly wouldn't be proud to be the person I am today. And because of all of this, I am proud, beyond measure and words, to call her my wife. Ladies and Gentlemen, please will you all raise a glass with me to toast my own dear Phyllis, the new Mrs Moseley…"

The toast rings around the hall, as Mr Moseley turns to face the woman who has given him everything, and who means everything to him. His own dear Phyllis. The new and lovely Mrs Moseley.


End file.
